Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to techniques associated with sleeves. More particularly, embodiments are related to a removable sleeve that is configured to cover a portion of a sleeve.
Background
A magazine is an ammunition storage and feeding device within or attached to a repeating firearm. Magazines can be removable or integral to the firearm. A magazine functions by moving the cartridges stored in the magazine into a position where projectiles can be loaded into the chamber by the action of the firearm. Magazines come in many different shapes and sizes, which may be based on the type of firearm.
Conventionally, magazines are made of metal or plastic, which may be hard to grip when inserting and/or removing the magazine from the firearm.
Additionally, a magazine may increase in temperature when the projectiles stored into the magazine are loaded into the chamber of the firearm. Due to the lack of grip or the temperature of a magazine, the magazine may be difficult for a user to grip.
Accordingly, needs exists for more efficient and effective systems and methods for a sleeve configured to allow a user to more easily hold a magazine and move the magazine.